I don't want to wear a costume
by heffermonkey
Summary: A cracky Halloween fic - The gang have to go to an office in fancy dress - much to the dissappointment of Cho.


Title: But I don't wanna wear a costume!

Rating: G

Summary: The gang have to attend the annual Halloween Party all in the name of office politics, much to Cho's dissapointment.

A/N: Just a little fluffy piece all in the name of Halloween dress up.

* * *

"So you're ordering us to go?" Cho had to ask, because it sounded like an order, albeit a long shot at them complying.

"It'll be fun," Teresa answered, a smile playing about the edges of her lips.

It wasn't a direct answer but Cho got the message. They all had to attend.

Grace and Kimball exchanged glances as Wayne and Patrick hurried through the rows of clothes like a couple of toddlers, exclaiming every now and then at a particular get up. Giving a roll of her eyes Grace slinked off to look at the female costumes and Kimball folded his arms and refused to look around. If he was being co-erced into attending the party, he refused to be co-erced into buying an outfit. Last he heard the fancy dress was optional, and his option was no silly outfit. He wasn't exactly sure how he'd ended up coming to the costume shop but Patrick had a way of persuading him before he realised he was being pursuaded.

"Cowboys?" he heard Wayne yell from the back of the shop.

Cho set a grim look on his face. No way was he going as a cowboy.

Grace had already grabbed a few items and was locked in a changing room trying things on. Patrick kept tapping on the door for a peek and was whining at the closed door.

"Come on Grace, we won't laugh," he told her.

"It doesn't fit, I'm trying something else," Grace's muffled reply came through. "You guys tried anything?"

At that moment Wayne appeared dressed as what was supposed to be Frankenstein. Patrick gave a grin and figured him to look more like Herman Munster.

Wayne gave a spin, "What do you think?"

"Perfect," Patrick replied and tapped on Grace's door again.

It opened swiftly and Grace appeared, garbed in a witches costumes of a more racier variety, a lot of leather, tendrils of floaty cobwebs. Patrick gave a low whistle of appreciation and Wayne merely stared.

"Well?"

"Absolutely," Patrick nodded apprecitaively.

"Perfect," Wayne said before clearing his throat.

Grace gave a smile, "Thanks," she replied with a blush. "Have you decided on an outfit Patrick?"

"I'm thinking maybe zombie," Patrick held up the outfit still on it's hanger. "Or maybe Carni Ringmaster of the dark themed variety."

He held out both outfits in front of him at arms length and considered.

"Try the ringmaster," Grace offered her opinion looking at the outfits. "What about Cho?"

"He's still moping about having to attend," Wayne grinned and nodded towards the front of the shop.

"Cho," Patrick called for him, still weighing up his own options about the outfits. Finally he set the zombie suit aside and headed for a empty changing room.

Kimball appeared as he shut the door and took in the sight of Wayne and Grace's outfits. He raised an eyebrow but still didn't look too pleased.

"Oh come on Cho, it's just a bit of fun," Grace pointed out at his silent reserve. Walking over to him she turned him round towards the costume racks. "I'm sure there is something here you will like."

"It's bad enough we are being forced to attend this party Van Pelt, but being forced to dress up for it." Cho replied unhappily but she propelled him forward and started rummaging. Wayne decided to join them, still dressed up.

"Cowboy?" Wayne asked hopefully.

Cho didn't even reply, just gave him a blank stare and sighed.

"Ta Da," Patrick stepped out of the room and gave a mock bow.

"Sweet," Wayne exclaimed at the outfit.

"Very nice," Grace nodded in agreement. The suit was black with a deep blood red waistcoat and top hat. It had a more sinister air than a usual ringmaster outfit and it had a quality of old carnival feel about it. "Now help us choose something for Cho."

"Zombie?" Patrick asked.

"No," Cho shook his head.

"Clown?" Wayne added.

Cho rolled his eyes and wondered if he'd get away just going in his normal get up and saying he was a cop.

"Hey gang, you look great," Lisbon exclaimed, appearing before them in a sexy zombie ensemble.

Wayne was pretty sure it was against all CBI rules to wolf whistle at the boss and so averted his eyes before he was caught staring at certain body parts. Between Grace's leather number and Lisbon's flouncy walking dead ensemble, he was going to have to be very careful what he drank and said tonight. When Hightower appeared wearing a tight fitting all in one cat suit, complete with tiny whiskers and pink nose, little pointy ears and a slinky tail, he quickly excused himself to the food and drinks table before he got himself fired.

"Thanks boss, so do you," Grace replied with a smile.

"Where's Cho?" Teresa asked looking around.

"Oh he's around here somewhere," Patrick replied.

"He still in a mood he had to come along?" Teresa smiled, glancing around, "What's he wearing?"

"Oh he refused point blank at the dress shop to hire anything," Grace shrugged. "But he did dress up."

"After much persuasion," Patrick added. "I need to work on his inhibitions a little more."

The three women chose not to read anything into the underlying meaning of that answer and instead moved off to mill about with the rest of the party goers. Patrick joined Teresa as they headed to the food tables before Wayne ate everything worth eating.

"Ah, there he is," Patrick said, spying Kimball in the corner looking bemused at the outfits. Reynolds and Harper walked passed dressed as a cowboy and clown and Cho gave a small shake of his head.

"Ah, he took the easy option I see," Teresa exclaimed as she looked over at Kimball wearing his tux. "Lemme guess, James Bond?"

"It was hard enough just to get him to don that," Patrick said with a nod. "Technically he's supposed to be a Bond turned vampire but he refused to wear the teeth. I did offer to give him the love bite on the neck."

"Please stop talking," Teresa begged him.

Patrick gave a small laugh and picked up a glass of punch as Kimball wandered over to join them. "Well, instead of it being double -o- seven we get our very own double - o - Cho."


End file.
